Fox and the Bug
by reds-pidgeon
Summary: what if Naruto ran in to some one on the night of stealing the scroll, which resulted in him making a true friend. But he is ticked into fleeing the village thinking he has been exiled by the Hokage, feeling betrayed he set's out to train and become stronger, in hopes of one day returning to the leaf. pairings Naruto/Fu/?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**this is my first attempt at writing my own fanfic, and i know some if not alot of my spelling and grammar is probably wrong. as for the story im not quiet sure were it is heading at this point in time but i will do my best to finish it, and not just leave it unfinished.**

**some things before we start and Moegi's generation is 12 (moegi, hanabi, konohamaru etc.) 2 years younger then Naruto.**

**Through out the story I may make some poll's for people to vote on different aspects of the story, for example the main pairing, if there will be a lemon or not, you get the idea. Any way I hope you enjoy the story and vote at the end please**

**so with nothing else on with the first chapter of 'a fox's trickery'**

(street's of konoha)

Naruto Uzumaki is a fourteen year old shinobi who is running through konoha like he had the nine-tailed fox chasing him, but in fact he was running rather late for the final's to become a full-fledged ninja at the academy. He weaved his way through the crowd of people in the shopping district even at this early hour. He jumped over a food cart earning some very harsh language directed at him by the owner but he was long gone by then.

Yep, Naruto was training to become a ninja, but this was his third time trying to pass the final exam but he has been unable to pass yet, for the same stupid reason (in his opinion anyway). You see the clone jutsu was part of the exam every year, and every year he failed it, no matter how hard he tried he could not do it. It frustrated him to no end, he really wanted to be a ninja, so people would respect him and look up to him, not make him feel hated and alone.

The ninjutsu part of the exam wasn't the only part of the exam Naruto struggled with, there was also the written test and the physical exam. the physical exam was the only part naruto felt comfortable with, it was just simple stuff like kunai and shuriken throwing, and then a spar with one of the sensei.

Naruto hoped today would be the day he passed and was allowed to become a ninja, it was his dream to become hokage, just like the yondaime before him, the greatest hero of the leaf he his the one that stopped the nine-tailed fox from destroying the village, so Naruto's see's the fourth hokage was the greatest shinobi ever.

"NARUTO! your late, again!" Iruka bellowed at his favourite student (though he would never admit it to anybody sensei).

"sorry sensei" Naruto replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice "did I miss the test?"

"no Naruto, you just made it, now take your seat" Iruka said while handing the written test out to the class.

So Naruto went to the back of the class and sat next to his crush, Sakura Haruno, which wasn't a surprise to any one, and before he could say a word she told him to 'shut it' and started starring starry eyed at the Uchiha. So with them all sat down it was time for them to take the final exam

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

(ninja academy)

But it seems fate had decide that Naruto was going to fail once again due to the clone jutsu. So Naruto sat on the swing at the academy, watching his classmate's get praise and congratulations from there friends and family, which made his heart feel heavy with despair. Because he was all alone, no family or friends to offer any support to him.

"hey, Naruto?" came a soft voice from behind him.

"huh, oh hey Mizuki- sensei" Naruto finished with a rather large sigh.

"Iruka-sensei's tough but he's not against you know" Mizuki told the distraught teen.

"but then, why? Why only me?" Naruto replied quickly wanting to know the answer.

"he wants you to be strong, with all his heart, but that will never happen if he goes easy on you." Mizuki answered him while putting a hand on his shoulder showing his support. "He's like you , you know? No parents, no family"

"b-but this time I really wanted to graduate, you know. I tried so DAMN HARD !" Naruto shouted losing his temper due to shear frustration.

"well then I guess I can tell you" Mizuki said peaking Naruto's attention. "there is another way to graduate, that's pretty simple to do, plus there's no written test"

"what, why is this a secret?" Naruto thought out loud "ba, who care's, what do I have to do Mizuki-sensei"

"well naruto, all you have to do is steal a certain forbidden scroll, from the hokage tower ,and then learn one of the jutsu on it, then come see me, okay?" Mizuki asked Naruto with a gleam in his eye.

"gotcha! See ya later!" and with that Naruto headed of home to plan on how to steal the scroll with out getting caught, time to put his years of pranking to use, he thought.

'got you now, you little fox. When you take the scroll, I will find you and kill you and get the forbidden scroll for my self. Then will be the strongest and be able to leave this god forsaken village' Mizuki thought with an evil grin on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Hokage tower)

Naruto quickly and quietly made his way in and out of the hokage tower with the scroll strapped to his back. Getting in and out with the scroll was surprisingly easier then expected. Now Naruto ran towards his favourite spot to train in the woods were he would take his time to earn a new jutsu, so he could finally become a ninja, about 15 minutes in to his trek to his spot in the woods naruto stumbled and fell over something, and landed with a large THUD.

"OU-CHIE! hey mister, you should watch were your running, I could have been hurt ya know!" a young girl with a weird hairstyle (It was to ginger ponytails, but the weir thing was the two tails stuck straight up in to the air) shouted at naruto.

"hey, im sorry, im kinda in a hurry to learn a new jutsu from the scroll I just got see" naruto said while showing the weird girl the scroll.

"well okay I will forgive you for running in to me, and hurting me if you will be my friend and let me look at the scroll to!" the weird girl all but demanded.

"friend?" Naruto was confused no one ever wanted to be his friend before, he liked the idea, but was wary about showing the girl the scroll. After a minute of thinking he decided to chance it. "okay I will be your friend, im Naruto Uzumaki, whats your name?"

"heya naruto, my names Moegi, im training to be a ninja, so can I pretty pw-ease look at your scroll" Moegi practically screeched, obviously excited by the idea of learning something new.

"you training to be ninja to moegi? welllll this scroll should help, soo okay let's go sit over there, and have look shall we?" naruto said with a big smile on his face at the possibilety of not just learning a new jutsu and becoming a genin, but also at the idea of making his first friend was highly exciting.

So the two of them went and sat down by a near by oak tree, and got comfy in preparation for learning from the scroll. Once Naruto was comfy he looked over to moegi to see if she was ready to see the scroll, Moegi nodded her head signalling that she was ready.

So Naruto opened the scroll and looked at the first jutsu.

'shadow clone jutsu'

"a clone jutsu! Aargh I suck at those" Naruto whined, but there was something else that caught his eye.

'shadow clone jutsu. An a-rank clone Jutsu that makes actual clones that can be used to assist in fights. A shadow clone can take orders and execute them without the help of the caster. A little know fact of this jutsu is that everything a shadow clone learns the caster learns as well.'

"huh, why would being able to learn what ever the clone learns, be helpful" Naruto thought aloud.

Moegi just looked at him like he was stupid or insane.

"what?" Naruto asked slightly confused.

"if you learn what your clone learns, think about it, say you make one clone and trained with it for a day, it would have been like you trained for two. Understand now?"

Naruto meanwhile just smiled like Christmas had come early as he realised what Moegi ment.

"okay then shall we start practising it then?"

"okay boss!" Moegi replied rather loudly.

Naruto was surprised by her calling him boss but shrugged it off and started to train alongside Moegi.

Severel hours later Naruto and Moegi were still training, while Naruto had almost got the jutsu down to his standards, as in he can almost make more then ten with out a problem. Moegi on the other hand was struggleing to make just one clone, she could make one fine but it also had something wrong with it, like being to tall or to short, a large nose or just rather porky over all.

"ma-maybe I should take a bre..." Moegi said as she fell forward with a loud thud as she hit the ground.

"Moe-chan!" Naruto found himself starting to panic as he knelt down next Moegi trying to work out what was wrong with her.

'okay, calm down Naruto, she has no cuts or bruise's that I can see. Maybe she's got that chakra exhaustion thingy Iruka sensei talked about, now what did he say I should do if this happened'

Naruto was lost in his panic that he didn't notice some one come up behind him.

"Naruto, Naruto, NARUTO!" Iruka yelled at him trying to get his attention.

Naruto's head snapped round as he heard Iruka's shout, at he just looked at him with panic written all over his face.

"what do I do" Naruto whispered deathly quite as he looked between Moegi and Iruka "what do I do Iruka-sensei"

Iruka felt all his anger towards the blond for stealing the scroll leave him as looked at the pain of worry in Naruto's face.

"Naruto we will talk about you taking the scroll later" Naruto looked confused at this, which Iruka took note of for later. "grab the scroll and follow me, we will take her to the hospital and then go see the hokage"

so Naruto got the scroll and slung it over his shoulders, while Iruka picked Moegi up and started to run towards the hospital. what neither of them noticed was just as they were leaving another came across the scene.

'dammit im going to have to wait now to get that damn demonic fox' Mizuki thought with disgust and hatred written all over his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(streets of konoha)

Naruto ran behind Iruka in silence all the way to the hospital, he had so much running through his mind that it was starting to hurt.

'is it my fault that Moegi dropped like that, what did Iruka-sensei mean when he said taking the scroll didn't he know about the test Mizuki-sensei told me about, that's another thing were is he?'

'I hope Moegi will be alright she seems to be really kind and fun to be around, hope she still wants to be my friend after this.'

Naruto was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice they had made it to the hospital until he walked in to the back of Iruka, who had stopped to hand Moegi over to a medic.

"Iruka-sensei? She will be alright won't she?" Naruto asked with dread in his voice as he started to follow the medic down the hall of the hospital.

"Look Naruto she should be fine, it only appears she has mild chakra exhaustion, so all she needs is a decent amount of rest. Let's just make sure she's fine with the doctor then we need to go see the Hokage about you stealing the forbidden scroll, seriously what were you thinking!?" Iruka said while following Naruto in to the room Moegi was taken in to.

'stolen was does Iruka-sensei mean by that does he not know about the test Mizuki-sensei set me? ARGH! This is confusing, I guess I will worry about that after I see Moegi is going to be fine'

"okay Iruka-sensei, I will go with you as long as I know she's okay" naruto sighed as he leaned against the wall outside Moegi's room waiting for the medic to finish inside.

Five minutes later the medic-nin comes out and tells Naruto and Iruka that they may have a few minute's to see Moegi before they need to leave and let her get some rest.

Moegi groans a she opens here eye's to quickly and is hit with the bright hospital light right in her eyes, and then try's again going much slower this time letting her eye's adjust to the light in the room.

"hey Moe-chan, how you feeling?" Naruto asks as softly as he can, with his voice filled with worry and a tint of fear. Fear that she may not want to see him and that he blew his first chance of a friendship with some one.

Moegi just looks at him for a few seconds trying to remember what happened before saying,

"Moe-chan? I like that, hey Naruto, Iruka-sensei, why am I at the hospital?"

"well Moegi your here for chakra exhaustion as it appears you over did it trying to learn from that scroll Naruto here borrowed, with out permission I might add" Iruka finished while giving a quick glare towards Naruto before adding "Naruto, if there is anything else you would like to say to Moegi I suggest you say it now before, we go return that scroll to the hokage."

"Hai Iruka-sensei, don't worry Moe-chan I will come back later to visit you, okay?" Naruto asks not sure if she wants him to come back or not.

"Okay Naruto see you soon" moegi said with a smile on her face.

Naruto grin's when he hear's her say that and flashes a mega watt smile before leaving ahead of Iruka.

"get well soon Moegi" Iruka says as he leaves Moegi alone in her room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Hokage tower)

Naruto and Iruka sat in silence out side the hokage's office waiting to be called in. while Iruka was sitting there patiently, Naruto was pacing back and forth. He was stressing over what happened with Moegi, plus what Iruka meant when he says Naruto stole the scroll. Sure Naruto had asked Iruka what he meant, but Iruka just snapped at him and told him to wait till they were in front of the hokage before he explained what was going, and this just left Naruto more confused then before.

"Iruka-sensei" Naruto paused to look at Iruka to make sure he had his attention before continuing, "Iruka-sensei im not sure what I did wrong, but I was just doing what Mizuki-sensei said I had to do to become a genin. im sorry sensei, for what ever I did wrong, I just wanted to make you proud of me."

Iruka was shocked that Naruto had stolen the forbidden scroll, but now Naruto was telling him that he stole the scroll to make him proud and that his fellow sensei Mizuki had told him to do it. This was starting to become a lot more confusing that it seemed at first glance.

"Naruto, would you mind telling me what you meant when you said Mizuki told you to steal that scroll?" Iruka questioned the irate blond.

"huh, oh okay" Naruto paused and stood there for a moment while thinking what Mizuki had told him "Mizuki-sensei said if I wanted to become again there was a secret test I could do. He said all I had to do was sneak in to this tower grab the scroll, then go learn a jutsu from it before he found me, and if I succeeded to do so he would make me a genin."

_'Why would Mizuki tell him to do this! What could he gain from this, unless he wanted the scroll and was trying to frame Naruto.'_

Just then the door to the hokage's office opened and three people walked out, the first was an frail old man with shaggy black hair with bandages covering half his face, he also has a x-shaped scar on his chin. He also had long wooden cane to support himself, Iruka recognized the man as one Danzo shimura one of the eldest shinobi in the village, though he is no longer an active shinobi.

The other two that left the room were the hokage's advisor's Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane.

Homura has grey hair and beard plus he also he is wearing a pair of green framed glasses and he had that constant frown of his, he is also wearing very plain robes similar to what his partner Koharu was wearing. Koharu is an old women with plenty of wrinkle's to prove it. She also has her hair done up in a fancy ornate style with a couple of hairpins in it.

"Danzo-sama, Koharu-sama, Homura-sama" Iruka said politelty giving each of them a small bow.

"Iruka-san" all three replied in unison, as they turned to leave, they gave glancing glares towards Naruto, whoo didn't notice as he was to busy panicking.

"you two may come in now"came the elderly voice of the third hokage from his office.

Iruka slowly walked in to the office, while dragging a panicking blond behind him, who was doing his best attempt to disappear in to thin air.

"NARUTO! GET IN THERE RIGHT NOW!" Iruka yelled using his big head jutsu to get Naruto's attention.

Naruto with a defeated sigh and started to walk in to the hokage's office all the while dragging his feet across the floor, letting the other two know that he really didn't want him to be here.

"hey ojiisan" and with that Naruto slumped down in the chair closet to the door.

"hello Naruto-kun, and you to Iruka-san, have a seat with have plenty to discuss" sarutobi took of his hokage hat so that he could get a better look at Naruto who might as well be his adopted grandson. "Naruto, I need you to explain to me what you thought you were doing when you went about stealing the scroll? Iruka can you take the scroll back to were it belongs" Iruka gave a quick bow before taking the scroll of Naruto and leaving the room.

"oh um well..." so Naruto set about explaining how he failed the genin examination, to how Mizuki told him about a secret test and the forbidden scroll. And then to him bumping in to Moegi and he two of them learning the shadow clone jutsu. Naruto began to slow down and look at the floor as if he didn't want to admit what happened next.

"what is Naruto, go on?" Sarutobi had a look of worry on his face, it wasn't like Naruto to quieten down and not be loud and bash individual he normally was.

"uh I, um...she's in the hospital" Naruto paused as if he was struggling to come to terms with it himself. "she has chakra exhaustion and it's all my fault" and with that Naruto hung his head in shame.

"Naruto, look at me." Sarutobi said softly "Im sure she will be fine, im sure of it"

Naruto looked at Sarutobi's warm smile, it was a good smile and it did it's job of reassuring Naruto.

"well Naruto I know Mizuki tricked you in to stealing the scroll, but unless we can find some proof that he has turned traitor, the council is likely to want to try and punish you for stealing the scroll" the elderly kage had a hint of irritation in his voice as that was why his advisor's and Danzo were here early trying to get the young blonde punished.

Naruto was starting to panic again but before he could say anything the third cut him off.

"Now Naruto don't worry I will do my very best to help you , but in the mean time why don't you go and visit Moegi."

Naruto nodded his head and got up to leave when he heard a quiet voice.

"_**Naruto"**_

"wh-what was that ojiisan?"

"what was what?"

"that voice that said my name."

"i didn't hear anything, maybe you should go home and get some rest then visit Moegi in the morning. But be back here tomorrow at midday, okay?" Sarutobi was worried about the blonde that was like another grandson to him.

_'maybe he has cracked from the pressure of having the fox sealed inside him, or it could actually be the fox, that wouldn't be could. Maybe it's time to tell him about the fox and his parents. Im getting to old for this.'_ Sarutobi thought.

"oh okay, see you tomorrow ojiisan" Naruto said with a small smile as he left heading towards his home.

_'I hope he's strong enough to learn what he has to learn about the nine-tailed fox'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(konoha slumps, Naruto's apartment)

Naruto arrived at his apartment a short while after his meeting with the hokage about the events that had transpired through out the day.

He stopped to look in the mirror, he was wearing his orange tracksuit, with blue on the upper shoulders area, as well as a blue strip around the waist. His track suit also has a white swirl with a tassel on the left bicep, with a red swirl on the back. The jacket was accompanied by a pair of plain orange trouser's and blue sandal's.

He hated the tracksuit because it wasn't very practical to be a ninja as it screams 'HERE I AM, KILL ME NOW' which is not a good thing for a ninja who relies on stealth to get the job done. The only reason he wore the damn thing was because it was all the villager's would sell him.

"one day when im a full blown ninja I will get some decent clothes" Naruto sighed _'who am I kidding, the chances of me being a ninja now are next to nothing'_

_'maybe the old man could pull through for me'_

Naruto decided to just go straight to bed and worry about every thing in the morning, nothing he could do about it now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Naruto's mind)

Naruto awoke to the sound of dripping water and found himself in a unknown place, it looked like a sewer. _'how did I get here?_'the last thing he remembered was going to sleep in his apartment, had some one kidnapped him?

The blond got up and after some wandering around came across a chamber with a gargantuan cell with a tag that read 'SEAL' on the cell door.

"**So, I finally after all these year's I get a visitor..." **said a soft feminine voice, with an underlying hint of malice.

"w-what a-are you?" said Naruto in stricken tone truth be told he was terrified and for good reason.

At the exact moment Naruto spoke a large red fox came in view, it was roughly the size of a fifty story building, it was covered in blood red fur with nine swishing tail's behind it. It appeared to be grinning at Naruto showing of each of it's teeth which were twice the size of the blond.

"**Surely pup you can tell by the tail's" **the fox spoke while bringing it's tail's into view.

"YO-YOUR THE KYUUBI!" Naruto was now going in to full panic mode, he started to sweat his breathing pace quickened as well as his heart rate, and he backed away as quick as he could till he hit a wall and couldn't go back any further.

"**Well then your not as dumb as you look pup, yes I am the Kyuubi"**

Naruto lost his fear as it was replaced by annoyance "Hey im not stupid you big dumb Fur-ball!"

"**QUEIT!" **the fox bellowed startling the poor teenager **"how about I do this so we can talk better"**. With that the fox started to change shape until it looked like a women in here mid twenty's.

Kyuubi now looked like the most beautiful women Naruto had ever seen _'she's even prettier then Sakura'_ she had long red hair that reached the middle of her back, and reflected the light back at him. Her eye's were slightly slanted, and slit's for pupils, which were as red as the blood he has seen so often in life. She had a pair of what looked like fox ear's atop her head which were covered in the same fur the fox had been earlier, and her skin was a pale white resembling the moon. Her lips were pressed together in a thin line, from where he could tell they were a dark crimson colour.

Instead of clothes she had on what seemed like fur covering her hips and chest, the fur was red with hints of silver through it. Her skin seemed to glow with it's own light, and anywhere he looked he could not see any kind of mark or blemish on it. She had flawless skin. All of this would have surprised the blond, but what surprised him the most was what he saw behind her. There were nine fox tails, swaying in the air, twitching back and forth behind her, each one the same colour as her hair, and ear's. All this had an effect on the pubescent teen as he blushed at what he was seeing needless to say he was speechless. The only thing he managed to was "beautiful"

The fox like women had to surpress a giggle at the open mouthed teen in front of her. Once she had calmed her self down she finally managed to speak **"well then is that better? I can't do with you panicking I need to talk to you"**

Naruto after taking some deep breath's and composing him self said "wh-what are you doing here? More to the point were is here?"

"**we are inside your mind. To be exact you are in front of the seal that trap's me inside you,. Before you ask, I was sealed inside you the day you were born by the forth hokage, using an eight trigram seal, the seal is designed to let you access some of my chakra when you need it but we will get to that later. Do you understand Naruto?"**

"yes kyuubi"

"**good now as I can't get out with out you releasing me, I want to strick I deal with you"**

"what type of deal?" Naruto was not excepting the strongest of the biju to want to make a deal with him, talk about selling your soul to the devil.

"**I will help to train you in the way's of the Ninja and lend you some of my power, in return I want you to promise to kill a certain person for me."**

"K-kill some one? W-who do you want me to kill?" Naruto was starting to get scarred again could he hunt down some one with the sole purpose of killing them.

"**I will not tell you who or why I want this person dead. But I will say he is strong and a danger to everyone on the planet including me"**

Naruto was shocked, some one who poses a threat to the strongest tailed-beast, and said demon wants him to kill this person, the blond gulped at the idea, "you think I could kill this person?"

the women chuckled **"on your own you have no hope of being a threat to this person, but ith my help you stand a chance. What do you say, will you agree to the deal? I will not ask again"**

Naruto paused only for a second, if this person was a threat to everyone, including his village, he had no doubt he wanted to be strong enough to defend his home just like his idol the Fourth Hokage. "I accept your offer kyuubi, thank you for the help"

"**Good, now rest you have to see your Hokage tomorrow and the next day we shall begin your training. Also now that we have met here I should be able to speak to you while you are awake. Go now and rest we shall speak later"**

and with that Naruto was forced from his mind and he slept till morning

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Naruto's apartment)

Naruto awoke with a cold sweat covering his body, he rose slowly from his bed puling his panda night cap across his face as he did it. He looked around his messy room, and seeing he was in his room he let out a heavy sigh, at least he wasn't in a sewer any more.

_'Kyuubi are you there?' _Naruto thought _'was all that a just a weird dream, do I really have the fox sealed inside me... nah the old man would have told if I did' _

With that the blond wannabe ninja got out of bed and started to prepare for the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(konoha hospital)

Moegi was currently laying in bed thinking about how things had transpired over the past few hours, first she meet Naruto and they decided to be friends. That was followed by them trying to learn a jutsu from the scroll, which Moegi didn't quite succeed at but was getting closer to doing just that then she passed out.

Things went downhill rather quickly from there three people she didn't know and asked what happened with Naruto and the scroll.

_(flashback)_

_Moegi was sat in her bed looking at a bird that was sat on the frame of the open window. She almost fell of the bed when there was a knock at the door. Before she even had a chance to call who ever it was in, they had already let themselves in. Danzo and the elderly advisor's strolled in to the room like they owned the place._

"_child what is your name?" Danzo's monotone voice rang out._

"_M-moegi sir" Moegi by Nature was not scared easily but the aura given of by the three people in her room was so stifling, for short she was terrified._

"_Moegi no need to be scarred we just want to ask you some questions" Moegi quickly nodded her reply to Homura's question. she wanted to get this over with, she had already decided that she did not like these people._

"_Right child did you know that the scroll you were learning from was in fact stolen?" Danzo asked he had no time for pleasantries he wanted to get a hold of Naruto and turn him in to the weapon he should always have been._

"_Stolen? N-no I didn't know"_

"_did you see anyone else around when Naruto appeared with the scroll, or any signs that he was being followed?"_

_again Moegi shook her head._

_'she doe's not know much but she has given us enough to punish the boy' Danzo thought, and then in the nicest tone he could manage._

"_okay that is all of the question's I have for now. Do you have any before we leave?" Danzo sighed _

"_um will we be punished?" Moegi said rather uncertain of herself._

"_Don't worry about that now, just get some rest and we will let you know in time. Goodbye." with that the three of them left Moegi on her own._

_'oh Naruto why didn't you say you stole the scroll' Moegi drifted of in to a restless sleep._

_(flashback end)_

It was early morning now and nurse was just bringing Moegi her breakfast and checking if she needed any thing before leaving. Moegi just looked at the food on her plate, well if you can call it food that is.

Moegi was brought out of here thoughts about the so called food when a head of blonde hair came through the door holding a bag with a sweet smell coming from it.

"Hey you alright Moegi, I bought you some actual food from Ichiraku ramen it's the best, believe it!" Naruto said with a bright smile on his face.

"(giggle) Hello Naruto, thanks for the (giggle) food. The stuff they give you here is vile (shudders) your a life saver"

Naruto sat in the chair next to Moegi while she ate the breakfast he had brought for her.

"Im surprised you have no visitor's where's your family and friends" Naruto offhandedly said, but soon realised his mistake, when Moegi stopped eating.

"Moegi what's wrong?"

Moegi sat in silence lost in thought's of the past, a long moment of silence enveloped the room before Moegi spoke.

"I...Im... an orphan." to say Naruto was surprised would be a major understatement. He didn't know no any other people who had no family to care and guide them, other then himself and the teme, Sasuke.

"what happened?" Naruto asked, but regretted it straightaway when he saw the tears streaming down Moegi's face. "You don't have to if you don't want but it might help if you let it out"

After a moment to collect herself Moegi said "It's okay, Well my parents died when I was only 3 we were...

_(flashback)_

_It was bright, sunny day on the road to Konoha for Moegi and her family consisting of her, mother and farther and her older brother. They were heading to the village hidden in the leaves to start a new life in the village._

"_Dai__-chan look after your imouto for a minute would you, we well have a little break here for a bit okay?" Moegi's father said._

"_Hai father" Dai then went about getting a quick snack, then taking his imouto over to a near by stream so Moegi could play in the shallow water._

_'Imouto im so sorry for what you are about to see' Dai thought, and as if on cue the two children heard screams and shouts coming from were they had left there parents._

"_Children run towards the village" Moegi's mother called out. "GO! DON'T WORRY ABOUT US JUST GO"_

_Dai as swiftly as he could picked Moegi up and started running as fast as he could towards Konoha. He only made it about one hundred feet before he hit the floor with a kunai buried deep in his back. Moegi was thrown a few feet in front, as Dai fell to the floor. She __landed on the floor awkwardly and was sprawled out on the floor._

_The last thing Moegi saw before losing consciousness, was her father being beheaded and the rest of her family already dead on the ground._

_(end flashback)_

"after that I woke up here in the hospital, the Sandaime told me my family was killed and that the Anbu stumbled across the scene in time to rescue me. After that I was put in one of the orphanage's in the village, then BAAAMM nine years later im hear training to be a Ninja"

Moegi finished with tears in her eye's as she buried her head in to Naruto's shoulder, who had moved to comfort her half way through her tale,and cried all the sorrows out.

"shh-shh" Naruto tried his best to comfort her, even though his own heart was crying and breaking at the tale she told him. It took a few minutes but eventually she calmed down and stopped crying.

"th-thank you Naruto" Moegi croaked

"Don't worry about it, your my friend and I will alway's be there to protect you. I give you my word and I never go back on my word"

Moegi smiled upon hearing this, and hugged Naruto closer to her.

A while later an Anbu entered the room"Naruto-San, Moegi-San, the Hokage request's your attendance at midday at his office" the Anbu member told them.

"okay Anbu-san, we will be there" Naruto repiled.

"Looks like you get to leave the hospital today Moe-chan"

"Looks that way huh"

Naruto and Moegi spent the next hour talking about each other's life getting to know each other better. They discussed everything thing ranging from there hobbies to there favourite food and the likes. When the time came, the two of them headed other to the Hokage's tower in a comfortable silence.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Hokage tower)

The third Hokage sat in his office looking out over the village while smoking from the pipe he got given as a gift on his last birthday by his son asuma. He was wearing the traditional Kage robe's with the red hat blowing in the slight breeze.

The elderly Kage was in deep thought. He was trying to think of a way to help lesson the punishment that the council are going to want to give Naruto and by association young Moegi.

His advisor's and Danzo had come to visit yesterday to try and convince him to let Danzo train Naruto, but Sarutbi, did not want that for Naruto. He did not want the son of his dead friend to be trained in to a mindless drone with no emotion's of his own just to serve Danzo. No the Hokage wanted him to grow up naturally with friends and the famed will of fire, and become a true ninja of konoha.

But before any of that could happen he was going to have to think of a way to stop the council from having it's way. With a park of inspriation the elderly kage grinned he had an idea, a way to help the two youth's.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Hokage tower entrance)

Naruto and Moegi arrived at the Hokage tower just before midday, they greeted the assistant who after checking to see if they had an apointment, just waved them in to the office. the pair's mood was quiet high after morning of just chatting to each other, which was a ig first for both of them. Naruto spoke first to the Hokage.

"hey ojii-san, is everything all right?"

"hello Naruto, and you to Moegi. I have decided to make you both genin of the hidden leaf for managing to learn a A-rank forbidden jutsu from the forbidden scroll, congratulation's, both of you" Sarutobi finished with a smile on his face seeing the shocked expression of the two in front of him.

"WHATTTT!" Moegi and Naruto yelled in unison.

**And that's a rap for the first chapter hoped you like it, the next chapter will be in 2 weeks, so don't forget to review and vote on the pole, pretty please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to the next chapter of 'Fox and the Bug' I know I said in the first chapter that the next update would be in 2 weeks but I have recently found out that I will not be able to update over the Christmas period so I did this one as fast as could but the next one won't be until new year at least.**

**And now on with the chapter:**

_**So far**: Naruto uzumaki has stolen the forbidden scroll. he and Moegi both attempt to learn the 'shadow clone jutsu, but Moegi fall's unconscious from exhaustion just as Iruka finds them. He takes them to hospital were he and Naruto tell her to get well. They leave to see the kage and after a short chat sends them home were Naruto has a bizarre dream. In the Morning Naruto visits Moegi in the hospital and learns a little bit about her past. The two then visited the Hokage who made them genin ranked ninja of the hidden leave._

**Chapter 2: ****decisions and punishments**

"hello Naruto, and you to Moegi. I have decided to make you both genin of the hidden leaf for managing to learn a A-rank forbidden jutsu from the forbidden scroll, congratulation's, both of you" Sarutobi finished with a smile on his face seeing the shocked expression of the two in front of him.

"WHATTTT!" Moegi and Naruto yelled in unison.

The elderly Kage flinched at the volume of the two new ninja's shout's of shock and surprise.

"I thought I was supposed to be the old one, with bad hearing" the elderly kage chuckled "I said you two are both now Genin of Konoha, for learning the 'shadow clone jutsu' which I must tell you not to teach to anyone else with out my permission is that clear"

"yes Hokage-sama, thank you for this you won't regret it" came Moegi's reply.

"yeah what she said ojii-san"

"Good, You two will stll have to be punished for the incident with scroll but that will be decided later with the council, do you understand?" he paused to let the two nod there reply before continuing "In the meantime why don't I treat you two to some shopping as a gift for becoming Genin" Sarutobi finished with a warm smile.

Needless to say the young ninja were shocked, here the leader of there village, was offering to take two orphan's shopping. If it were any other village this would be unheard of, but then again Sarutobi was known to be a kind old man. Naruto lowered his head before saying.

"hey old man, I think I will pass on that offer. I don't want to be a bother for you two."

"nonsense, Naruto why would you think that." replied the Hokage with a hint of concern in his voice. While Moegi looked at Naruto with interest.

"well you see..." Naruto paused not quite sure what to say. "well you see, most shop's refuse to serve me or over charge me, and I don't want that to happen to Moegi-chan" the blond stated.

"Naruto don't worry about them doing that to her, I will not accept such behaviour towards one of our own. You should have told me about this sooner Naruto. Why didn't you?" Sandaime asked.

"Well, I didn't want to cause any more trouble than I already did so I kept quiet." Naruto answered sheepishly.

"Naruto, next time come straight to me okay? These are the sort of problem I want to know about. That's why I'm here for remember?" Sandaime said.

Naruto nodded saying he understood.

"oh and one other thing here are your head bands" said Sarutobi as he handed the youths there head bands. Naruto tied his around his head like most shinobi, where as Moegi tied it around her right thigh.

"well the shall we get going you two?" the two nodded there heads so fast it's a wonder they didn't fall off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

(shopping district konoha)

"right then, what do you two need or want? Don't worry about the cost it's my treat." the third said to a very hyper set of ninja's.

"well, I need some new clothes, can't be a ninja with orange clothes, stand out to much. So I would like to start there if that's alright with you. And then maybe some new kunai and shuriken." Naruto listed off on his finger's.

"Okay, calm down Naruto we have plenty of time. So what about you Moegi?"

"eerrmmmm, I think I will just follow and see if there's any thing I like."

Sandaime nodded and started to lead the way towards the shinobi Central part of town. Naruto had been there a few times but never to actually buy something. All his other stuff came from second hand stores which were cheaper. So he was really lucky the Hokage wanted to accompany him. Seeing his adopted grandson happy smile warmed Sarutobi heart more than anything these past years. Sure his actual grandson made him smile too off but Naruto's smile was so much more special to him since it was a true smile and not the fake smile of his mask that he put on every day.

while Moegi had never been far from the orphanage so it was all a new experience to her, she had a large grin on her face to match the one on Naruto's face. She had never been able to buy anything new for herself, everything she owns apart from a few trinket's kept from her parent's, everything she owns was given to her by her caretakers.

Arriving at the shop where he knew that Naruto would be treated right he had a small smile of anticipation on his face. He wondered how Naruto would react when he saw a true shinobi store. Getting the pair's attention and showing them the way in he quickly turned around to see the look on there face's. He wasn't disappointed at all. Naruto's face showed a look of wonder and astonishment, while Moegi was mimicking him perfectly.

"Wow!" was the only word that came out of the two's mouths but there face said the rest and that was more than enough for the shopkeeper and Sandaime to softly chuckle at Naruto and Moegi.

Naruto looked inside the large store and saw row's upon row's of shinobi equipment from simple clothes to shuriken and kunai. A large section of the store was reserved for equipment like katana, knives, weights and much more stuff some of which he didn't even know the name of. He felt like he could get lost in this place and probably could spend hours looking at everything he didn't know or had heard about but never seen. For a young genin like himself this truly was the place to be, there was no doubt about it.

Seeing that his company was lost in there own little world's Sarutobi went to greet his old time friend Hiroshi . They had fought together in the war when they were still very young and had a mutual respect for each other. Hiroshi was one of the few persons who actually had permission to call him Sarutobi instead of Hokage-sama.

"Hello Hiroshi-san how are you this morning?" asked Sarutobi.

"I'm doing very well Hokage-sama. Thank you for asking." Replied Hideki.

"Hiroshi-san, how many times have I told you to address me by my name instead of my title?"

Sarutobi asked jokingly.

"at least once more then last time, Sarutobi-san." Hiroshi answered cheekily.

Naruto who had stopped staring at all the things in the store now stood beside the Sandaime looking amazed at the conversation. Nobody he knew so far addressed his Ji-chan by his name and got away with it.

"Naruto, Moegi, I would like you to meet an old time friend and one of the best shinobi I have ever had the privilege to fight side by side with, Hiroshi-san. Hiroshi-san this is Uzumaki Naruto, and his Moegi, both new ninja in are ranks and they are looking for some new equipment." The Sandaime hokage said introducing them to each other.

Naruto and Moegi quickly showed his respects to the man and introduced themselves. Hiroshi looked at them and smiled saying it was a pleasure to meet them. Now once again Naruto was amazed. Never had he heard some one say I was pleasure to see him, what made this man different?

"well, you two why dn't you tell me what you're looking for and i'll help you along the way." Hiroshi kindly offered.

"um, If you don't mind kind I just wander around for a bit" Moegi asked while smiling sheepishly.

"if that's what you want" Hiroshi nodded to her as she went to go wander around the shop. "now Naruto what do you want?"

"Well sir, I would need pants, shirts, shoes and the like. I would like them to be durable and in dark colors if possible, preferably with a bit of orange." Naruto said looking at Hiroshi.

"Very well, no problem with that. I have everything you need. Well let's get busy shall we? First pants and shirts. Would you like long pants or shorts? How about the shirts, should they have long sleeves, short sleeves or no sleeves?" Hiroshi asked Naruto.

"Long pants, sleeveless shirt's and a long sleeve one please." Naruto confirmed. . Now he was here he could buy it at the same time. He also wanted gloves that would protect his hands.

"Do you have gloves available sir? With a metal plate an the backhand? And some normal black sandals? Also If possible I would like a simple jacket or coat with pocket's for things." Naruto asked Hiroshi who was picking out pants and shirts.

"Looks like young Naruto knows what he wants isn't it Sarutobi-san? Sure thing kid, I got all those things you asked for. No worries. Why don't go look for a jacket and shoes you like while I get you a pair of pants and shirts." Hiroshi said with a smile on his face.

Some short minutes later Naruto came back with a pair of black sandel's designed for comfort and combat. His jacket was a black version of a Jonin vest but it had long sleeves with the hidden leaf symbol on each shoulder. It was made out of a strong fabric and offered protection against kunai and shuriken. It also had several pockets for storage use. While Naruto had been out choosing his stuff Hiroshi had picked out some pants and shirts for Naruto to try on. After a few minutes Naruto chose a pair black pants and a pair of sleeveless dark blue shirts, with dark orange flames at the bottom. His long sleeve shirt was a dark grey with an orange fox around the left shoulder area. He also had found the gloves he wanted. Just like his vest the gloves were made out of strong Fabric and would offer some protection for his hands with a metal plate on the back hand for added protection. Looking at himself in the mirror he could help but think that he just made his first step towards achieving his goals of being a strong ninja and then maybe Hokage one day.

While Naruto and Hiroshi were busy Sarutobi was looking for a present for Naruto and Moegi. He felt that they deserved some help and being Hokage was a well paid job so he didn't mind spoiling them a little. He found a nice set of 10 kunai and shuriken which he knew they would be very happy with so that's what he decided to buy.

Meanwhile Moegi had changed into an outfit resembling the anbu black ops, the only difference was the vest wasn't grey but instead a snow white colour and it covered her shoulders. She had also selected a white mesh shirt that would only be visible by a thin line at the neck, shoulders, and waist. She had also selected a pair of tight fitting shorts with a skirt to wear over them. The long black sandals that went just to under her knees, and a a pair of black forearm protectors that covered the back of her hands as well. All in all she looked like a respectable ninja now.

Sarutobi rounded the two youth's up once they had there clothes selected, were he gave them both a set of Kunai and Shuriken, they both hugged him saying there thanks, which warmed his old heart.

"right is there anything else you two want while Sarutobi-san is paying" Hiroshi said with a chuckle.

"there was a pair of Tanto that I liked" Moegi said rather meekly as she was unsure if she should get them.

"it's all right Moegi, why don't you go show me which one's you want" Hiroshi offered with a smile. And then followed Moegi as she went to find the tanto she wanted.

"what about you Naruto?" asked sandaime.

"I don't know... what do you use old man?"

"why I use a staff Naruto when taijutsu isn't enough"

with that Naruto headed to were the staff's were and started looking at them. After a few minutes of looking Naruto picked up a long bladed staff, called a lance, the whole thing was black including the bladed tip. There was a small intricate orange pattern just bellow the blade as well which was of a dragon. He was just about to go back to the front of the store when he saw what looked to just be a handle of a blade of some sort.

Putting the lance back down he went over to handle and picked it up, the handle itself was a dark crimson with a black lines running around it, the handle itself was about 8 inchs long.

As Hiroshi came back he saw Naruto holding the handle and said " thats a very special weapon your holding there young one, channel some chakra throw it and see what happens" so Naruto did as told and channelled chakra into the handle, and as he did a dark red blade extended from the top of the handle till was just over a foot and a half long.

"Beautiful..." Naruto whispered "I want this one please"

"so you want to learn how to use a blade eh? It will be hard but well worth it. That one is made of a special type of metal which makes it better for conducting chakra, so depending on your element it will get special abilities."

Naruto grinned at the description of the weapon he had chosen. And then had a look at the blades Moegi was holding, they were both about a foot long maybe a bit longer, the handle melded in to the case as they were both piece's of vanished wood, and the handle had a silver dragon engraved in to it.

"Sarutobi-san these to have both picked some high quality weapons and they are both chakra conducting so if they learn how to use there element they will become very deadly." said Hiroshi before pausing to think "Do you know what there element's are?"

"No but we could test do you happen to have some chakra paper?"

Hiroshi grinned before going behind the counter and coming back with to slips of paper, which he gave one to both Naruto and Moegi.

"right all you have to do is channel some of your chakra through the paper and see how it reacts this will tell you your element, understand?" the pair nodded "okay go head and channel your chakra."

they both did as they were told and channelled there chakra through the paper. Naruto's paper split straight down the middle. Where as Moegi's paper did something unexpected it turned to soot, shocking the sandaime and Hiroshi.

"well...that was unexpected." Hiroshi stated dumbly.

"it seems Naruto has the wind element. The surprise is you Moegi it appears you have the lava element which means you have kekkei genkai" Sarutobi said trying to keep the tone of surprise out of his voice.

"I-I ha-have a blood li-limit" needless to say Moegi was shocked.

"it appears so, but we will worry about that later. For now I would suggest getting some storage scroll's and then we can go get some ramen from Ichitaku's" Sarutobi said which made Naruto jump for joy and every one else smile at his antics, completely forgeting about Moegi's kekkei genkai.

That's when Naruto realised something "erm what's a storage scroll?" Moegi nodded once he finished indicating that she wanted to know to.

"Well, I always found sealing scrolls very useful. You can seal lots of stuff inside and because it's just a scroll it's easy to carry around. Very useful if you have to take long term missions, no need to carry a large backpack just seal everything In scroll or two and you're done." Hiroshi answered while the sandaime nodded in agreement.

Naruto immediately liked the idea of sealing scrolls. He thought it was a very good idea to have some of those. He could already see the use of them. He didn't have much things but some things he didn't want stolen or destroyed so by sealing them and carrying the scroll with him his possessions were safe. Both Naruto and Moegi got two each, which then preceded to seal all there new stuff in.

After thanking Hiroshi for about five minutes Naruto was told that he was always welcome in the shop so Naruto promised that he would definitely come back and buy stuff. The three of them left the shop and went towards the ramen stand or lunch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

(outside Ichiraku's)

After Moegi and Sarutobi had eaten there bowl's and Naruto had eaten his fill of eleven bowl's, they were about to go there separate way's for the day.

"okay you two I have to go to a council meeting to decide your punishment for taking and looking at the forbidden scroll, I want you both to meet me in my office in 2 hour's, okay?" the Sandaime asked returning to his hokage role rather then that of a kind old man or grandfather.

"okay but you know ojii-san Moegi had nothing to do with right?"

"I know Naruto but it's getting the council to believe that, it wouldn't be so bad but Mizuki has disappeared"

"okay I guess we will see you in a bit then" Naruto sighed"

With one last nod the hokage shushined back to his office leaving Naruto and Moegi on there own.

"well I guess I will see you later boss, im going to go back to the orphanage" Moegi said as she turned to leave.

"one question before you go"

"what is it boss?"

"why do you keep calling me boss Moegi-chan?"

"because you helped teach me and I have kinda followed you around now so your kinda like a leader so I will call you boss whether you like it or not" Moegi quickly poked her tongue out at Naruto before running in the direction of the orphanage.

_'what a weird girl'_ Naruto thought

_**'you don't say'**_ came the voice of a sinister sounding female, making Naruto jump.

_'wa-wait kyuubi? It wasn't_ _a dream then you really are sealed inside me'_ Naruto thought with a sigh it would explain all the hate he got from the villager's with doing any thing

the blond heard a feminine chuckle from inside his head _**'yes it's me do you have another demon sealed inside you that I don't know about?'**_

_'yeah yeah laugh it up, what do you want? I thought I wasn't going to start training till tomorrow'_ Naruto asked slightly confused.

_**'your right, your training starts tomorrow. But you have to remember I have been sealed inside you for fourteen years, im a little bored, not being able to hunt humans down and everything'**_ Naruto gulped at hearing that, making the kyuubi snicker **_' I just wanted to chat don't worry I don't want to eat you...yet'_**

_'great that makes me feel so much better' _sarcastically replied _'can you wait till I get to my apartment'_

With that Naruto went home for two hours to talk to the Kyuubi and wait for the Hokage and council to decide his fate, hopefully they will let Moegi off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(council chamber's)

The history of how the governing Council of the villag ehidden in the leaves was created dates all the way back to when the village was first formed as part of an alliance between the Uchiha and Senju clans, descendants of the two sons of the Sage of the Six Paths, the strongest clans in the world at that time. Hashirama Senju, the leader of the Senju clan, became the First Hokage after he defeated Madara Uchiha, the leader of the Uchiha clan, when Madara challenged Hashirama's rule of the newly formed village. Soon after this, seven other powerful shinobi clans the Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Hyuga, Inuzuka, Aburame, and Kurama joined the village providing it the foundation both economically and militarily for the Land of Fire, its country of origin.

However, a problem soon arose with the start of the First Great Shinobi War, that being who would govern the village? For you see the original Council which governed the Leaf village was comprised solely of the nine founding shinobi clans. With a representative voting member from each of the eight clans and Hashirama Senju acting as Kage to cast two votes to either create a majority rule needed in village matters in case of a tie within the Council or if the Hokage deemed his votes necessary for the 'best interest of the village'. Unfortunately, with the outbreak of war and all the Ninja clans needed on the battlefield, they would be unable to oversee and govern the everyday running of the village. It was because of this that a Civilian Council was created to work alongside the Ninja Council. The civilian were meant to govern the village during war time, while the ninja side fought in the war to its conclusion. Thus was born the current formation of the Konoha Council was born.

The civilian council was based of the ninja council so for every member on the shinobi side there was a member on the civilian side, so when every one was there, there would be 17 member's of the council, the head's of each of the seven main clans. Then there was the seven civilian council member's which owned shop's and the like. Then there was the Hokage himself and his two advisor's Homura, and Koharu.

They were here today to discuss many thing's but the main topic they were all interested in is what to do with the jinchuuriki of the Nine-tailed fox as he had finally slipped up and broke a law so the civilian council were hoping to get him executed.

"okay the next and last topic, is the punishment for one Uzamaki Naruto and Yamaha Moegi, they are accused of stealing the forbidden scroll, and reading from it with out meeting the requirements of being a jonin ranked ninja. Because they are both civilian's the civilian council get two votes each were as the shinobi side only gets one vote per person. What does the council suggest the punishment should be?" finished Homura who was reading the charges from the scroll with the council's weekly task's.

As soon as he finished the civilian's erupted and started calling for 'the foxes' death, or saying he should be exiled/banished from konoha. Danzo who was also a member suggested that both should be looked up and trained there till they could be trusted.

_'tch, Danzo just wants to make Naruto a member of ROOT he doesn't care about him, or Moegi for that matter.' _the third Hokage thought. _'should probably tell them that the shinobi side gets majority vote as Naruto and Moegi are technically ninja now.'_

"QUEIT!" Sarutobi barked "there is one thing wrong with what Homura said." every quietened down to listen to what the elderly kage had to say, shikaku nara, head of the nara clan and shikamaru's father, smirked having worked out what the sandaime was up to.

_'clever Sarutobi make them ninja's so there free from the prejudice of the civilian council' _shikaku thought.

"Uzamaki Naruto and Yamaha Moegi, are not civilians they are ninja's as of this morning. So the 2 vote's goes to the shinobi side. And I have an idea I would like you all to take in to consideration."

_'damn it! I will get my weapon! Just you wait Sarutobi you old fool, just you wait'_ screamed Danzo in his mind.

Danzo wasn't the only one on the civilian council that wasn't pleased to here it, all of them were fuming at the news that they did not have such a large part of the 'demon child's' punishment.

"so what is that you are proposing Hokage-sama?" asked choza akamichi, head of the akamichi clan and choji's father.

"Right I suggest that we send a Naruto and Moegi out of the village, for one year. I also suggest that we send some with them to teach and guide them in the way of the ninja and various other ninja arts." Sandaime replied.

"That sounds reasonable. Who would you send with them?" asked Hiashi Hyuuga, head of the Hyuuga clan and farther to Hinata and Hanabi.

"glad you asked I was going to send either Iruka-san,Anko-san, or Yugao-san from Anbu, to go with them as each of them have thing's they could teach the pair."

and so the council went back and forth with idea's for the best part of an hour trying to decide what to do with the young ninja, the clan head's were discussing whether they should jail them , or go with the Hokage's idea of a one year exile. And the civilian's were trying there best (and failing) to get them to consider execution, but every one was ignoring them.

"Okay it's time to vote on what you want the punishment to be" Sarutobi said as he hoped they would side with his proposition. " all in favour of exile?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

(Naruto's apartment)

Naruto stood looking at his table which was covered in all the clothes, weapons and other thing's he had gotten today. It was almost time for him to go see the Hokage to receive his punishment. He was still wearing his orange jumpsuit, he had decided that he would wear his new clothes when he had received his punishment as a sign he was finally a ninja one that was loyal to konoha, his village.

Also on the table were the few possession's that were precious to him, a photo of him him wearing the Hokage hat and robes on his eighth birthday, a couple of coupon's for a free meal at Ichirakus and a necklace which he has always had. The necklace had a pendent of half a swirl on it, similar to the red swirl on the back of the vest's the chunin and jonin wear, he didn't know were it came from he just knew it was important even if he didn't know why.

He was looking over everything, he was checking to make sure he missed nothing nothing and when he was done. He sealed it all, bar the weapons, in to one of the scrolls. As for the weapons he took some time to inspect them before sealing them into the other scroll. He had done all this because he was going to leave to train with the Kyuubi, he sighed as he thought about there conversation.

_(flashback)_

_Naruto opened the front door of his apartment, and trudged in carrying all of his new stuff with him, which he just throw down once he closed the door._

_**'it's time to talk' **came the voice of the demon fox._

_'okay, what do you to talk about?' replied Naruto who was a little confused, how often doe's a teenager talk to a thousand year old demon, it's not exactly normal._

_**'For starters I want to tell you about the training you will be doing, I will be able to train you in mainly Taijutsu and Kenjutsu...' **the fox said before Naruto cut her off._

_'why not ninjutsu wouldn't they be more helpful for me to fight that guy you were on about in that dream thingy' Naruto practically whined._

_**'If you would be so kind to let me finish, I am not known for my patience! Know were was I, ah yes, sadly I wont be able to teach you much about Ninjutsu, as I have never had need for it but I will be able to help you with your speed and strength as well...'**_

_'okay that makes sense I guess'_

_**'I DIDN'T FINISH! You are testing my patience. I was going to say to do this training you are going to have to leave the village for a bit, otherwise people will wonder were you are learning what I want to teach you.'**_

_'bu-but I don't wanna leave' in reply all Naruto got was silence from the Kyuubi, he sighed in defeat 'Fine I will leave but for how long?'_

_**'good, and at most a couple of year's depends how fast you learn'**_

_Naruto frowned he didn't like the sound of that, being away from the village for a couple of year's. He would miss his friends, well Iruka-sensei, the old man and recently Moegi they were the only one's he could consider friends._

_He had no real friends in his class at the academy, the Teme was mean to him along with his fan girls, Ino and Sakura. Kiba just laughed at him all the time, Shino was always quiet and never talked and Hinata just fainted all the time which was really weird. Then there was Shikamaru who just slept and his friend Choji who was constantly eating. They weren't all bad but he doubted that they would miss him if he left._

_'o-okay we'll leave' Naruto received a grunt of confirmation from the fox._

_(end flashback)_

Naruto sighed he had been pondering if he had made the right decision since he made it.

_'no point me worrying about it now' _

It was time to go see the Hokage so he sealed everything up, pocketed the scroll and left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

(Hokage's office)

Yugao Uzuki was standing in front of her Hokage with a shocked expression on her face. The Sandaime had just told her that she had been selected to train and protect the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki and one other during there year exile from the village.

"this is optional you don't have to go there are other's that I can pick from Yugao-san" came the voice of Sarutobi snapping her out of her own little world.

"N-no no, it's fine. I accept the Mission Hokage-sama, you just caught me by surprise that's all."

"Im glad to hear it" Sarutobi smiled happy that his first choice for a teacher accepted.

"what do you want me to teach them the basics of ninja life, and beyond that I will leave it up to you, just so you know Naruto has the wind element and Moegi appears to have the Lave element bloodline, we will try keep it a secret for now"

"Yes Hokage-sama. Is that all?" Yugao inquired.

"No there is one other thing but that can wait till Moegi and Naruto arrive." the sandaime answered with a kind smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

(outside Naruto's)

Naruto locked his front door and turned to go down the stairs where three people stood waiting for him. the first was an frail old man with shaggy black hair with bandages covering half his face, he also has a x-shaped scar on his chin. He also had long wooden cane to support himself, the second one had grey hair and beard plus he also he is wearing a pair of green framed glasses and he had that constant frown of his, he is also wearing very plain robes similar to what the last person was wearing, the last one was an old women with plenty of wrinkle's to prove it. She also has her hair done up in a fancy ornate style with a couple of hairpins in it.

"Hello Naruto-san we are the representatives for the council and we have come to deliver the verdict on your punishment" Spoke the one in the middle (Danzo, in case you cant work it out.) "You are to exiled and are ordered to leave the village immediately, if you do not you will be put to death, here are the orders signed by the Hokage, he regrets that he cant be here to tell you in person but he is a very busy man"

Naruto just looked stunned _'I have to leave...jiji order me to leave...or they will kill me'_

**'kit snap out of it... look on the bright side we wanted to leave to go train'**

_'I guess...'_

"get going Naruto-san" said one of other's effectively snapping Naruto out of his funk

Naruto couldn't take it he was exiled... he did the only thing he could he ran as fast as he can and didn't stop to look back.

Danzo smirked seeing the boy take off running towards the gates and with a subtle hand just four shadows moved following after the running blonde.

_'soon boy you shall be what you always were meant to be my weapon'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(gate to the village hidden in the leaves)

If Naruto were paying attention to his surroundings he would have Noticed that there was no around the gate like there should be, so he was able to just run through with out any one noticing. So Naruto ran as fast as he could for as long as he could.

The sun was starting to set and Naruto was exhausted he had been running for hours before he collapsed next to a rushing river. His chest raising as he tried to get much needed air back into his lungs

_**'somethings not right...' **_Kyuubi thought to itself **"Kit this may sound crazy but trust me"**

"I trust you" Naruto repilied to his eternal companion.

"**Thank you, now listen and don't panic we are being followed by four people, I dont what there intentions are but its probably not good."**

"o-okay what do you want me to do about it."

"**roll into the river Kit let the flow of the water take you away Don't worry I will keep you alive"**

"okay" was all Naruto said before he rolled into the river and was swiftly taken away by the current, into an underground cave.

just as Naruto was washed away the Four figures dashed out trying to stop him from being taken by the river.

"damn! Danzo-sama is not going to be happy" said the leader of the group of revealed root-anbu

"Let's had back there's nothing we can do for him now, Danzo-sama has lost his weapon"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(three hours later, coast of fire country)

"GASP!*cough**cough*" went a young teenager laying down washed up on the beach

"**welcome back Kit, lets not do that again shall we"**

**Chapter end**

**and that's a wrap for this chapter much earlier then expected to get this done. Bet most of you didnt see that coming did you. Any way review please and hope you read the next chapter when its written.**

**p.s please vote on the pole if you haven't already**


End file.
